Geo (film)
Geo is a 2013 American CGI-animated feature film based on Geo LTD's most popular series and mascot of the same name, the third feature film from Blur Studio, and the third Geo-based feature film. The film was directed by Geo G. and Tim Miller with a screenplay by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler. It was produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures and distributed by Universal Studios. The film was released on October 4, 2013, and became the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2013. The film was initially intended to begin production in 2003 for a 2005 release, but endured over a decade of "development hell" as scheduled release dates were pushed back several times while the script went through revisions. Plot At a village full of creatures, two creature parents had sacrificed themselves to save their children from Gree's army, two children's mother hiding them in a crate and luring Gree's forces away from them. The crate two creatures were in was shipped far away to Basopolis, and was found by a 11-year-old girl named Coraline Jones (Dakota Fanning), who names them Geo (James Arnold Taylor) and Reo (Jason Marsden). More coming soon! Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Geo, Coraline's small, yellow, spherical creature **Nancy Cartwright voiced Geo as a child. *Jason Marsden as Reo, Geo's brother **Cree Summer voiced Reo as a child. *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, Geo and Reo's owner *George Lopez as Uncle Kinder, a blue creature and Geo and Reo's uncle *Carlos Alazraqui as Gree, Geo's enemy *Tom Kenny as Dr. One Eye, a former partner of Gree **Tom Kenny also voices Fluff, a talking rabbit. *Tara Strong as Neo, a sleepy creature *Dee Bradley Baker as Bob and Ralph, Anim8or birds *Jonah Hill as Rigo, a orange creature that wears a black coat *John DiMaggio as Eric, Rigo's owner *Steve Carell as Lenny, a friend of Eric *Grey DeLisle as Mallory, a friend of Coraline *Gregg Berger as Willy *Rob Paulsen as Mink *Sally Field as Geo and Reo's mother *Kevin McDonald as Geo and Reo's father *Additional voices were provided by Jack Angel, Geo G., Tim Miller, David Stinnett, Candi Milo, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Keith Ferguson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Phil LaMarr, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Bill Hader, Seth Green, Jeremy Shada, Debi Derryberry, Jess Harnell, Jim Ward, and Jim Cummings. Production Coming soon! Reception Critical response Geo has received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 64% based on reviews from 104 critics, with an average rating of 9.8/10, giving it "Certified Fresh" status. The site's consensus reads: "Geo is the #1 movie in America for kids, teens and adults." It holds a 74% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". It holds a 8.4 on the Internet Movie Database. Common Sense Media rated this film on for ages 6 and up and giving this film a 5 stars out of 5 quoting that "This film is fun and will give laughter to the whole family." Box office The film grossed $83,831,391 on it's opening day, with a combined total of $36,874,164 for it's opening weekend, being released in 4,167 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Gravity, Grace Unplugged, and Runner Runner in the United States. It grossed a total of $334,634,953 worldwide, making the film a box office success. It is the sixth highest-grossing 2013 animated film (behind Despicable Me 2, Monsters University, Frozen, The Croods and The Geo Team Movie 2). Trivia *This is the first Geo film to be animated in CGI. *This is also the first Geo film to be released in 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D. *Link from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ''was originally going to appear as a cameo appearance in a scene where Geo watches TV, but was cut from the final version of the film because Universal (who distributed most of Geo LTD's films) needed to have Link as the lead character for ''The Wind Waker film. *This was the introduction of Geo and Reo. *Coraline's model was used from the film named after her. *Both Geo and Coraline had 100 minutes. *The opening scene for the film is similar to 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios' Rio, where the main character appears in the opening scene as a baby. Sequel Category:Movies Category:Geo